eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfe Design Bureau TIE/Reaper
PRODUCTION INFORMATION * Manufacturer: '''Developed by the Wolfe Design Bureau / Produced by the CSA * '''Model: '''W.D.B. TIE/Reaper interceptor * '''Affiliation: '''Commenor Systems Alliance, The Shrouded * '''Production: Mass-Produced * Material: Durasteel hull TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS * Classification: Fighter/Interceptor * Length: 10.3m * Width: 4.53m (S-Foils Deployed), 3.98m (S-Foils Folded) * Height: 3.12m (S-Foils Deployed), 2.74m (S-Foils Folded) * Armament: Average '- 2 Laser Cannons' '- 1 Ion Cannon' '- 1 Proton Torpedo Launcher (2 Torpedoes)' * Defenses: Low * Squadron Count: 12 * Maneuverability Rating: Low * Speed Rating: High * Hyperdrive Class: 1 SPECIAL FEATURES Strengths: * Cheap: '''Effective, affordable design based on tried-and-true technologies * '''Fast: '''Speed is perfectly suited for interception and hit-and-run tactics * '''Versatile Armament: Weapons are designed to fire even when the S-Foils are folded * Reliable: '''Simplistic design makes it a reliable, easy to maintain fighter '''Weaknesses: * Weak Shielding: '''The Shield on the TIE/Reaper is inferior to starfighters of comparable size and can not withstand sustained fire * '''Low Maneuverability: '''The TIE/Reaper is design to perform well as an energy fighter, as such maneuverability has been sacrificed for speed * '''Light Armor: '''The TIE/Reaper is lightly-armored, in order to reduce weight and cut down on costs and can not survive multiple shots. * '''Inferior Sensors: '''The Reaper is designed as a reliable, low-maintenance fighter and as such, it is outfitted with simple, rugged systems that underperform in comparison to more sophisticated technologies. '''Description: * Designed by Kainan Wolfe under the monicker "Wolfe Design Bureau", the Twin Ion Engine Reaper, or TIE/Reaper, is a fast starfighter meant for use in hit-and-run attacks and interception. Pitched towards Dominion manufacturers for production, it is intended to serve in the Dominion military in tandem with the Admonitor-class Pocket Star Destroyer as a patrol & support craft, as well as in high-risk missions where the deployment of a relatively expendable ship is preferable over more expensive and important assets. In order to meet these design requirements, W.D.B. had to take several cost-cutting measures which give the Reaper several important weaknesses and lead to it performing poorly outside its intended role as an energy fighter. Although it is equipped with shields, they are under-powered, in a bid to save up extra power for the engines, weapons and life support and as such, they can not withstand anything more than a few shots. A lot of focus has been put on speed over maneuverability and in addition to that, it also features relatively light armor. These weaknesses combine to give the Reaper poor performance in dogfights, leading to a low survivability during extended, pitched battles which the Reaper is simply not designed to participate in. * Several prototypes of the Reaper have been developed internally by W.D.B. using whichever components Wolfe and his crew were able to obtain, however the production model is intended to feature purposefully-designed, standardized parts. Following the traditions established by previous TIE-series fighters, the Reaper features a simplistic, reliable design, using as few components as possible and as such, its sensor package is drastically inferior to that of comparable fighters. To compensate, the Reaper has to rely on support from its carrier, greatly reducing its independence, despite the inclusion of a hyperdrive and a decent life support system which features a fully-pressurized cockpit, unlike regular TIE fighter designs. Another feature of the TIE/Reaper is the inclusion of S-Foils, which also double as the fighter's solar panels. The Reaper's S-Foils have a unique and distinct configuration that is very different from the more common, X-Wing design. During atmospheric flight and docking, the S-Foils fold over the body of the starfighter into a configuration more reminiscent of the TIE/Interceptor, which the Reaper is somewhat based on. This helps reduce drag, as well as providing a smaller target for potential enemies. * The Reaper is equipped with a fairly wide variety of weapons, which increase its versatility in combat and which can be fired even with the S-Foils folded, this being one of the distinctive features of the Reaper's design. The armament consists of a pair of laser cannons which can be configured to fire in a staggered mode, an ion cannon for taking out enemy shields and a single proton torpedo launcher which can carry up to two torpedoes. * Unlike typical TIE fighter designs, greater effort is put into increasing the pilot's survivability and as such, the Reaper features an ejection system which first blows off the top of the cockpit and then ejects the pilot. This forces Reaper pilots to wear fully-sealed vacuum suits during combat, despite the fighter's inclusion of a pressurized cabin, which is only intended to allow the pilot access to the two days-worth of food rations that the Reaper can carry, without having to resort to more complicated systems which would allow pilots to somehow introduce food into their suits. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/wolfe-design-bureau-tie-reaper.95026/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Starfighters